


【影日】明天見

by yuuyin



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: 13集小說封面的紅色球衣日向, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:47:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27299713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuuyin/pseuds/yuuyin
Summary: 「你如果想早點結束。」影山在熱氣氤氳中警告他：「就不要再說話了。」
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio
Kudos: 79





	【影日】明天見

黝黑的大腿在面前晃得顯眼，影山翻閱排球雜誌的視線逐漸分心，抬起頭看著走來走去的日向，忍不住開口說：「喂，你是不是更黑了。」  
「是嗎？」日向本人反倒是沒什麼自覺，他抬起手臂對照坐在沙發上的影山，恍然大悟地道：「大概是比上次見面的時候黑了一點！很帥吧！」

帥嗎？影山沒什麼感覺，但是在訪談時看著日向穿著那一套只在球場上看過，屬於Asas Sao Paulo的紅色球衣，反而感到口乾舌燥起來。  
大概是因為想起隔著球網那股熱血沸騰的感覺吧，影山想。

「你沒有用防曬乳？」  
「有啊，但好像沒什麼用。」被影山這樣一講，日向反倒開始在意自己是不是真的黑了那麼多，掀開手臂上方的衣袖露出底下相較白皙的皮膚，說：「不過這裡還是白的。」  
「像斑馬。」影山說。  
「才沒有那麼黑吧！」日向氣呼呼地抗議：「我去洗澡了！」

其實並沒有那麼黑，影山剛剛那一句也只是常久習慣跟日向拌嘴時，會說出來的無心之詞罷了。日向黑的並不難看，結實的肌肉線條包裹在紅色的球衣底下，在動作間鼓出充滿力道的摺痕。但也只有影山知道那身肌肉在淌著汗水時，會令人多意亂神迷。  
口乾舌燥。影山此刻才察覺，原來在採訪時那股燥熱不只是因為想起在球場上激烈的賽況，更多的是來自包覆在紅色球衣底下，惑人而不自知的日向本身。

「影山，我忘記拿睡衣了。」日向在浴室裡聲音朦朧地朝他喊。  
影山站起身，翻著日向攜帶的行李包，看見本來應該是充當睡衣的T恤，原本朝它伸去的手一頓，轉而抓起放在旁邊的衣服。  
影山敲了敲浴室的門，日向隨即打開，伸出手抓到衣服後，看也沒看地就道謝：「謝啦。」  
影山好整以暇地維持原先的姿勢站在浴室門前，三秒後聽見日向遲疑地問：「……穿這個？」  
「嗯。」  
「你在義大利的時候到底學了什麼啊……」日向隔著門板嘀嘀咕咕著。  
影山敲了敲門板，示意日向說的話他都聽得到，「快點。」

喀的一聲，隔在兩人之間的門開了。  
日向蜜糖色的眼眸被熱氣薰得還沾有水氣，身上穿著的是幾個小時前受訪的那套紅色球衣，跨出浴室的那刻往影山身上跳上去，「不要催啊，急色山！」  
「你知道急色這個詞？」影山半斤八兩地回了他一句，抱著日向的臀部時，才發現手指直接壓著充滿彈性的肌肉，有些不自在地說：「我明明有給你褲子的，是誰才急色？」  
「反正一開始給球衣的人不是我。」日向笑嘻嘻地說：「而且都是要脫的。」  
影山轉身把他放在床上，正準備覆身壓上時，日向卻突然伸腳抵住他的胯下，用腳掌刻意地輕壓幾下，逗弄裡頭鼓鼓的性器，臉上正經八百地說：「影山君也要換啊，這樣才公平。」  
「……你確定？」  
「嗯！」  
看著影山起身，順從地換上Ali Roma那身白色球衣，朝他走過來時，日向才驚覺大事不妙，連忙說：「你還是換回去好了！」  
這樣太色情了吧！穿著兩隊球衣做愛是什麼意思！簡直像賽後的休息室會發生的事！

「來不及了。」影山單膝跪上床，拉住試圖逃脫的日向的小腿，一把將他往自己的方向扯過來。日向赤裸的臀瞬間撞上影山的胯部，即使隔著兩層布，日向都能感受到頂弄著自己的陰莖多麼粗大堅挺。  
影山已經硬了，在意識到這點時，日向不禁感到害臊，身前的性器忍不住興奮地充血立起，挺在紅色的球衣前，顯得更明顯。  
影山注意到了，在吻日向時伸手握住，看似隨意地磨蹭了下龜頭，惹得日向的腹部下意識地顫抖了下。  
只有自己衣衫不整狼狽地躺在床上這個畫面太令人不爽，日向羞恥地嚷嚷：「你快脫啊。」  
「急什麼。」影山慢條斯理地說：「讓我看看。」  
有什麼好看的！日向簡直想對他叫囂，雙手被影山壓制著，雖然不至於到掙不開，但在影山的專注的視線下，那股力氣像融化的巧克力，甜膩膩地融化。

影山如他所說的真的只是看著，如同第一次看見Asas Sao Paulo的紅色球衣般專注的研究，視線劃過上頭每一個標誌圖案，彷彿要背出每家廠商的名稱才甘願。  
日向在影山心無旁騖的視線下感覺自己要熟了，自己許久未見的男朋友躺在身下還有閒情逸致地在研究衣服上的logo是什麼意思！是不是不行了！  
日向質疑的話語尚未說出，影山終於結束他漫長的巡視，放開握住他的性器，雙手緩慢地伸進紅色球衣裡，撫過他結實的腹肌、胸肌，到褐色的乳頭。  
日向的乳頭很敏感，這點他們雙方都清楚，日向正想著今天大概會被玩弄的腫脹時，發現影山只是輕輕掠過。明明覺得被玩弄這個部位很羞恥，但被輕而易舉地放過時卻又開始心癢難耐。  
影山這傢伙知不知道他在做什麼啊！他一定是故意的！日向憤憤的想。

「這裡的顏色也不一樣。」影山突然開口說，向下扯開日向衣領，露出明顯的曬痕界線。  
「是啊，像斑馬。」日向挖苦似的自嘲，說完後忍不住笑出聲。  
「不是。」影山不自然地反駁剛剛自己說過的話，一個吻落在鎖骨上的那一條分界線上，「很性感。」  
日向幾乎要從床上蹦起來，他從來沒想過會從影山口中聽到這句話，漲紅著臉大聲問：「你今天怎麼了！」  
「沒怎麼。」影山撇過頭不肯看向日向，他察覺到自己在鬧彆扭，覺得有些丟人。  
日向總算找回節奏，他強硬地捧著影山的臉，逼迫對方看向自己，笑得傻呼呼地問：「怎麼啦，影山小朋友受了什麼委屈嗎？說出來，哥哥幫你解決。」  
影山躲了幾次，沒躲過，捏住日向的手不甘願地說：「只是覺得很久沒見，但你今天一直在跟前輩們聊天。」  
「你不是也一直跟牛島前輩聊飯料理嗎？」日向不滿地說：「我還以為你們要一起吃晚飯。」  
影山沒聽懂，「今天大家本來就是一起吃晚飯。」  
「這才不是重點。」日向反過來將影山壓在床上，赤裸的臀部隔著褲子直接坐在腫脹的性器上，日向輕搖著腰，了然似地說：「影山小朋友真是太彆扭了，直接跟我說不就好了嗎？」  
「說什麼？」  
「看你想跟我說什麼。」日向很大肚地鼓勵著他，「只要你說了我就給你獎勵。」  
影山憋了半天，湊到得意洋洋的日向耳邊，捏住他的臉俐落地說出一串義大利文。  
「這是作弊！」日向哇哇大叫，「我根本聽不懂！」  
「你沒說不行。」影山朝他勾起嘴角，「是你輸了，日向呆子。」  
太狡猾了，日向忍不住想，明明採訪時笑得一臉僵硬彷彿機器人，卻總是在這個時候笑得讓他心動不已。

影山把他的球衣往上掀，偏偏不讓日向脫掉，一手捏住乳頭，然後含住另一邊的反覆吸吮。  
日向的乳頭本來就敏感，忍受不住這種刺激的麻癢，陰莖硬得淌水，卻遲遲找不到慰藉，他忍不住伸手摸向自己的性器，卻被影山制止。  
「不是說是獎勵嗎？」影山握住他的手，「說話要算話啊，哥哥。」  
日向被這聲哥哥搞得暈頭轉向，察覺到影山又繼續低下頭，舌頭挑著乳尖，沿著乳暈不斷劃圈。  
「嗚……」日向發出嗚咽的聲音，混亂的腦中只記得影山不准他摸自己，只好挺腰不斷朝對方的腹肌蹭過去。柔軟的布料底下是緊實的肌肉，流出的淫液沾濕白色的球衣。  
還不夠、還差一點……日向難耐地擺動腰，卻突然察覺到影山朝自己的乳頭重重一吸，另一隻手同時掐住自己的乳尖時，悶哼一聲，忍不住射了出來。

「好濃。」影山看著同時沾上兩件球衣的精液，看著恍神的日向問：「最近沒有自己來？」  
日向埋在他的肩膀，似乎悶聲說了些什麼，影山沒聽清楚，「什麼？」  
「沒有！」日向突然抬起頭狠狠地往他撞了一下，「你都來了我為什麼還要自己來啊！」  
「日向呆子！你做什麼！」影山摀著額頭喊。  
日向憋著不發一語，覺得太羞恥了，竟然被吸乳頭吸到射……  
他伸手，把影山的球褲和內褲一同往下扯，粗壯的性器瞬間彈了出來，同樣也濕了一大片，知道影山不如同他表面上的淡定這點倒是讓日向得意許多。

「我要上你。」日向張開雙腿蹲在影山的腹部上，一手掰開自己的臀部，一手扶著影山的性器，找到位置後緩緩地坐下去。  
「呆子，你沒潤滑……」影山原本想制止的聲音，卻意外發現對方體內早就鬆軟潮濕。  
還剩一小截，日向深呼吸一口氣，把影山的陰莖整根塞入自己體內。日向想著影山是不是又變大了一點，還來不及抱怨時，影山卻突然挺腰開始往上撞。  
「嗚、慢點……！」  
「你在廁所弄過了？」影山忍著想強烈抽插的慾望，乖乖地慢下動作，有一下沒一下地動著，學著日向的語氣問：「你在巴西學了什麼？」  
「學著想你。」日向舒服了，笑嘻嘻地像小狗一樣找到影山的唇開始舔他。  
巴西的熱情加諸在本身就陽光的日向身上顯得更加炙熱，影山懷裡抱著暖烘烘的小太陽，被突如其來的情話搞得面紅耳赤，他用力地頂了一下日向的敏感點，在仰頭時含住他的喉結，不甘心地問：「想我也需要學嗎？」  
「有什麼辦法。」日向舒服地哼哼，「不想你、就弄不出來……還能怎麼辦、嗯！」

影山聽不下去了，他紅著耳朵，掐著日向的腰，在少數顯得白皙的肌膚上留下紅印，橫衝直撞地在日向體內猛烈撞擊著。日向坐不穩，陰莖甩出的淫汁滴在他們的球衣上，到處都是性愛的證據。  
日向舒服到了極致，腸道熱烈地咬著體內的巨物，卻被一次次的撞開插軟，他的敏感點不斷被摩擦，快感像浪潮一波波的湧上，影山是他的浮木，只有牢牢地抱住對方才不會被吞沒。  
肉體相撞的聲音和水聲過於響亮，迷迷糊糊間日向突然想到這間套房的隔音效果好嗎？會不會被隔壁的人聽到。但這點想法只能停留不到一秒，下秒又立刻被影山撞碎。  
在思緒模糊時，日向聽見影山似乎在喊他，只好帶著鼻音含糊地問：「嗯？」  
「無套內射。」影山看著他，紺青色的眼眸裡沾滿情慾：「可以嗎？」  
「可以。」日向咬了下他的鼻尖，還在堅持著自己大半歲的哥哥尊嚴：「這是影山小朋友的獎勵，想做什麼都可以。」

很快日向就為自己說過這句話而感到後悔，影山射過後像是要把分離這段日子的份一口氣做回來似的，把日向翻來覆去的壓著做了幾遍。  
縱使運動員的體力好，在被壓在玻璃窗上射出今晚不知道第幾發時，日向還是覺得有點吃不消。  
日向覺得自己的肚子裡肯定都是影山的精液，他這樣跟影山抱怨時，正被對方壓在浴缸裡插。溫水被性器帶進軟嫩的穴道內，又被不斷的擠出來，小穴被撐得太滿，背後位總讓他有點難呼吸。  
「你如果想早點結束。」影山在熱氣氤氳中警告他：「就不要再說話了。」

可惜日向這個道理懂得太晚，在洗乾淨身體丟上床時，他還是因為調侃影山在義大利不知道吃了什麼感覺越來越大的時候，被掰開了腿。  
「今天沒辦法再插了。」日向掙扎，「這樣明天走路姿勢會很奇怪。」  
「我知道。」  
影山把兩根翹起的陰莖抵在一起，拉住日向的手同時包裹住，上下摩擦著龜頭跟囊袋。  
日向感到舒服的同時有些睏了，瞇著眼找到影山的嘴唇，貼著他說：「這次做完、嗯、我就要睡覺了。」  
「嗯。」  
「你要、哈……負責清理。」  
「嗯。」  
「還有……嗯……」  
「你話好多。」影山用力地親了下他的眼皮：「不是要睡覺？」  
「最後一句了、唔！」最後一點稀薄的精液流出來的同時，日向喘了幾口氣，朦朧地對影山說：「明天見，影山。」  
模糊的視線裡影山似乎笑了，他說：「明天見。」

影山飛雄從不食言，所以日向安心地閉上眼。  
醒來後肯定要問影山那句義大利文是什麼意思，日向想。  
而他即使在夢裡也期待醒來的明天。


End file.
